Hidazawari no Hateshinai
by Yuukan
Summary: Hidazawari no Hateshinai...Boundless touch. To love, it must be commercial, to be a man and a woman, simple meeting, complicated reason, gentle touch. Not here. A touch is boundless no matter who, or what you are. UPDATED.
1. Surprising Dreams

O-KAY! ahem, yes we all have to look to Tisa (and her twistedness XD)for the inspiration on this one! One night we sat there thinking and reading DN Angel, like half-drunkI swear, and then she was like, " Dark...Krad...FONDUE." And the writing slave I am, I was ordered to get started on this right away. swetadrop so here it is. It does get yaoi, so ye be warned. If you have a problem with yaoiI apologize. Then I'll say, screw off. Okay? okay!

Note: The first Chappie is like WAY different from the next ones. Y'see, I had to have a little "let's-be-mean-to-Daisuke-everyone!" chappie, it's kinda like an extra, a littel mess-around sessionI had to get my thoughts out... so this first one is kinda liek an extra, teehee.

Enjoy. ;

**_--------------------------------------_**

**_You know they always did say, opposites attract. Tell me, do they? _**

Daisuke's eyes twitched back and forth underneath his eyelids.

_What is it…?_

He shifted, seemingly uncomfortable.

_What do you want? Why are you acting so weird?_

He tossed and turned until finally he could no longer attempt at sleep any longer.

_Resistance was futile now. His long fingers caressed his hair, gentle words were whispered and…._

"Dark, what's wrong with you?" He shot up from his bed a little shaken. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"**What is it Daisuke?**" Came a yawn from within. "**What's all this now? You woke me up, you loudmouth**…"

Daisuke didn't answer for several minutes, staring groggily into the distance.

Then came a thought.

"GYAHHHH! Dark, you didn't see my dream, did you, DID YOU?"

Dark thought about this. A smile arose.

"**Of course, I see all, all I tell you, anything and everything that goes through Niwa Daisuke's head! There was pink bunnies, fluffy stuffed toys, gorgeous pastel rainbows….**"

He was just playing with him. Daisuke breathed relief. He hadn't, he was probably just asleep, snoring to loud to notice anything like usual.

"…**And, gay sex**."

"WHAAAAAAT!"

If really, really, really, really, really, _really _red was a colour, that would be how Daisuke's face would be described at that moment. The only notable expression other then overbearing embarrassment on his face was complete and utter shock.

"No, re-re--"

"**Haha, you know I'm playing with ya Daisuke. No need to get your feathers in a ruffle.**" The harsh laughter filled his head. Daisuke's fists tightened. Tighter. Tighter.

"DARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRK!"

-----------------------------------------

"**Sheesh, Daisuke, I swear, I was so deep in sleep, you could swear I was dead! I didn't see anything. I mean it**!"

Nothing.

"**Daisuke! Answer me! Listen, if it's about the joke, I'm sorry, okay?" **

Still Nothing. Daisuke kept walking at a steady pace, eyes locked onto the distance.

"**Aw, c'omn, Daisuke! I won't joke anymore, promise. I know your sexuality is your business and yours alone. If I was right, which I'm absolutely sure I'm not, then that's only for you to know…because I'm not right…right?" **Dark blinked, and his mouth dropped a bit at the thought.

"**Oh my god…I'm…_right_**?"

Daisuke stopped. His teeth clenched together. Give it one second, maybe two and….

"NOOO, YOU ARE **NOT **RIGHT, WHATSOEVER! YOU JUST HAVE A DIRTY MIND! ARGH!"

Maybe that was a bit too loud. Everyone turned to stare at the boy walking down the street, backpack to back, red hair to match his flaming expression.

"**I was _so_ right**."

--------------------------------

"Hey, Hiwatari-san's back! Yeah, I know, he's been gone sooo long. I've missed his handsome look…."

"I know, oh, he's finally come back! Eee!"

Daisuke scrunched his nose and cradled his head in his hands as he listened to the girls' chatter hopelessly.

"Hey, Daisuke! What's up man?" Takeshi's wide grin filled the view in front of him.

"Oh, hey…"

" 'Oh hey…' is all I get huh? Is that so." Takeshi waved his hands in front of Daisuke. He studied his red eyes carefully.

"Ah, I see. I know what happened." He finally declared matter-of-factly. This caught Daisuke's attention, and disturbed him so.

"Y-you do?"

"Yes, yes I do." His playful eyes suddenly grew narrow. He placed his hands on the Daisuke's desk, placing one hand on either side of him, bringing his face just inches from his friend's. "We all go through it Daisuke. I know this look. It was a dream, wasn't it?"

Daisuke's red eyes widened. He nodded reluctantly, unable to tear his sight from Takeshi's glare.

"I thought so. But your expression…Judging from your particular reaction though…I would have to say this is a _pretty serious case._" Daisuke swallowed hard. "Normal guys don't dream things like that so deeply Daisuke." He shook his head sympathetically. "It's just not…well, normal. I think you've finally _switched over._"

"I… I-I have? You don't mean…"

"Yes, I'm sorry to say, but…you are definitely…"

"No, Takeshi, stop! It's not what you think! I--"

"What, that you've stopped dreaming of pastel rainbows and stuffed toys, and you're on to dreaming about girls? What's so wrong about that? I was just saying that you seem…scared by it…out of sorts you know what I mean?"

Daisuke just blinked in his direction, wide-eyed. What did he mean? This is hardly relevant.

"Niwa-kun, out of sorts? But why?" Riku walked over, curious at the small uprising.

"Ah, Miss Harada!"

"Oh, hey it's the older Harada. What's up?"

"Nothing Saehara. Just wanted to know what's up with Niwa-kun." Riku looked at Daisuke, his face slightly flushed. "Is everything all right?"

"Y-Yes, picture of health, brink of happiness. Heh…"

"O-kay, if you say so…She also looked into his eyes, and soon widened her own. Niwa-kun, is it true, I mean are you…what I mean is you really are, you know--"

No. This isn't happening! She can't think that, she can't possibly…

"I'M STRAIGHT I TELL YOU! **_STRAIGHT_**!"

"…Uh…." Once the simplistic looks of shock and heavy sweatdrops formed, there was no taking it back. Daisuke didn't know that.

"Well, you see, that is, ah, ah…um--"

"Riku-chan! Come see!" Ritsuko's high-pitched call broke the awkward moment.

"I gotta go, uh...see ya!"

Daisuke slammed his head against his desk. Hard.

"So, it was the gay sex dreams that hit you eh?"

Shadow loomed over Daisuke's narrow eyes as he lifted his head to glare at Takeshi.

"…I hear Masashiro calling…BYE!"

The faint laughter of a certain joker could be heard echoing in his head.

"What…a day."

Daisuke sat slumped over the lunch table.

_This is horrible. I have a dream I barely remember, yet…they even hint at it and I start freaking out. Ugh, what do I do? This is completely nuts._

Daisuke slipped the straw in his mouth.

_This is so **weird**. I hope it's not what I think it is…_

"**_Ooh_**…**NUTS**!"

"Hey, watch where you're spraying Daisuke! Keep your drink in your mouth!" He heard Takeshi's call from half way across the room.

Daisuke bent further over the table, his spat-out liquid splattered everywhere. His eyes met with the dark pants of the victim whom had taken the results of his sudden shock.

"I-I'm sorry…" He looked up, red as it is. His sight locked onto a pair of two very keen and wondrous blue eyes.

"S-S-Satoshi-san!"

"Ah, Niwa, are you all right? You seemed a little shocked there for a moment…" Satoshi spoke smoothly and bent down to dry his pants with a napkin.

"**Nice aiming Daisuke.**" Came that resented voice Daisuke did not want to hear right then. Dark spoke almost thoughtfully, observing through Daisuke's own eyes where the splash had gone. " **You should help dry his pants. But be polite as you an audience…Don't be going and getting horny for the commander at school, that's just not proper. Aahahahaha!**"

"I told you to STOP IT! It's not like that! You promised you wouldn't say things like that!"

"Say things like what?" Satoshi looked up for a moment, slightly confused.

"Uh, no, no, not you Satoshi-san, it's just-SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"Huh?"

"**I promised…before I knew I had been right. Now it's a ****whole different story, HAHA!"**

"I'm sorry Niwa, I don't think I follow…"

"No really, it's not you! It's…

Satoshi blinked once, then again. Dark laughed. Daisuke went red.

"…I…can't…TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Daisuke sat on his floor in the darkness of his room. Rays of moonlight showered his slumped figure as he sat, eyes out of focus, uncomfortable expression.

"What's wrong with me anyway…?"

He hugged his knees as he listened attentively at the happy squeals and pleased grunts form his mother and grandfather downstairs listening to the TV.

"_Tonight at 9:30 Dark will steal the 'Hadazawari no Hateshinai. More details at 9:00."_

Daisuke buried his face.

"**Daisuke, all joking aside, we have a job to do soon you know…"**

"Yeah…I know."

---------------------------------------


	2. Tonight We Dance

"Excuse me, I'm a new Commander assistant in the force. I was ordered to partition the area. Alone" He glared at the security with a cool eye, and without another word…

"Yes sir. Right away sir!"

His figure waited, watching until the man was out of earshot.

"Heh, gets them all, every time. Heh heh…hahahahaha! I could use the same ol' trick a billion times and they would still fall for it. It's so boring." Dark shook his head as he removed the hat from his head.

"I'm sure the kid's on to us though, always is. Better get moving."

He smoothly moved from wall to wall careful to not make a sound. A dark feeling loomed over each step he took, something he couldn't shake. When he reached the end of the longest hall, he spotted his item of desire encased only meters from where he stood. A victorious grin curled around his lips. As he drew near he could make out many details of the "Hateshinai no Hadazawari ". It was a gentle jewel carved into an interesting shape; two slender shapes of contrasting colours bound together by a translucent ribbon-like glass configuration. It was an intriguing piece to be sure, but it left quite the strange impression. "The Hikari's and their strange ideas." Dark said as he approached the case. He looked closely, squinting to see what he had found written into the side of the piece; 膚触りの 果てし無い

"Hateshinai no Hadazawari… meaning 'Boundless Touch'…." He reached out slowly…

Almost immediately, twenty laser rays shot out from the darkness ensnaring Dark, and forcing him into an awkward position.

"I would be very careful Dark." Satoshi stepped out from the shadows, just beyond the laser incarceration.

He smiled wickedly, and shot a glance at him, as if daring Dark to try something.

Daisuke crumbled at the sight of Satoshi's figure. _No, not him, not now!_

"No worries _Daisuke_. I can handle him."

Satoshi's smile faded. "…Daisuke."

He attempted at bringing that daring look back. "Heh, you really think you can just do away with me huh? Like I'm one of my father's _excess wastes of time. _I don't think so." His words came out seemingly strong, but his failed attempt at intimidation showed weakness.

"I'm not playing with you Dark; let it be known. You're mine."

Even in the state he was, Dark was able to sweatdrop.

"Gee, y'see I, well I never really wanted to belong to a _guy--_"

"Quiet, I've waited long for this, I've _finally caught you._"

Dark propped an eyebrow his way, looking directly at him.

"Daisuke might not be pleased with you taking me away and all. How could you do that to him?"

"What does Daisuke have to do with any of this! This is between _you and me, _No one else!"

Satoshi choked more then once, but managed to keep focus long enough to spout words at his enemy.

"Why do you never work peacefully…Dark, you know…you…are…"

White wings spouted from Satoshi's back, and he screamed as if he was trying to keep something locked inside him.

Gusty winds blew that moment, and Dark knew very well what he had just activated. Rather, _whom._

"_Dark, Dark…Dark. When will you ever learn**?"**_ Krad's lustrous cooing came minutes later. Two golden eyes eyed Dark in his position.

"Great now I have to deal with an even bigger admirer. Oh, when will I ever be released from my horrible destiny? It's such a pain to be so amazingly good-looking." At this, Dark lifted his right foot through two laser beams, twisted his left arm back to swing for momentum, then carried his left foot next, avoiding at all cost each and every ray. He managed to get his full frame on the ground save for his right arm. He slipped underneath the last of the beams and carefully tried to weave his right arm through the beams. Unfortunately, he moved his arm a little two slow around the lastray and it had swiped past the noxious beam.

Dark let out a small cry as the pain hit.

Krad stood leaning against the wall, seemingly enjoying this. "_Bravo Dark, very well done. Yet, you still couldn't get out **perfectly." **_

Dark stood up slightly jaded and returned his lustrous look. "You have it wrong Krad. You failed at keeping me _imprisoned_. I was the one whom got out; you failed."

Krad's smile did not waver; in fact, he laughed. " _You're so cute Dark. You really think you've escaped? Hardly." _Krad stepped forward. His long golden hair swayed behind him, his equally gold eyes locked onto Dark's figure, sending smoldering looks his way. "_You aren't going anywhere Dark."_

_Daisuke, don't even pay attention. _ Dark smiled back.

"Tonight, we dance."


	3. The Beginning of Something Unexpected

Dark took a step to the left. Krad took a step to the left.

Dark took one step backward. Krad took one forward.

"You can mimic, but can you _dance?_" Dark smirked.

He lunged forward, head on toward Krad whom just stood, a big fat grin plastered on his face.

Dark believed to have the upper-hand; He, too smiled, and brought out a beautiful dark feather between his fore and middle finger of his left hand.

As he chanted, a thought ran through his head; _why isn't Krad even flinching, even moving?_

His questions were answered as he felt the blow.

"You don't seem quite as fast Dark. What is it? Hm?" Krad cooed from behind. He sent Dark flying across the clean tiled floor.

"Shut up." Dark pulled himself up and shot an icy look at him, then winced at the pain throbbing in his right hand. "I'll clean the floor with you."

Krad floated forward a bit. "I believe I already did that _with you_." Another sinister grin crept upon his face. "Now I that I think about it, isn't there something else you'd like me to do with you? That's how you felt _before."_

"Shut your mouth you piece of shit!"

Enraged, Dark again charged. "Wiiiiiiiith!" Two dark wings extended from his back, lifting his figure into the air. He chanted rapidly. Faster. Faster.

Krad felt the need to play along. He brought out an equally wondrous feather, save it was blanch. Unlike Dark, he kept his eyes wide; sight locked onto his commendable figure, always chanting.

Dark was first to finish. The built up wind spanned around him, rings furthering apart each second waited, soon spanning around Krad. The air reformed into what felt like daggers.

When the convulsion had finally dwindled to a light breeze, Dark exhaled triumphantly.

"Daisuke, it's okay now. He probably fled. Haha, what a chicken." He meant a tone a humor, but to no avail. "Heh heh, yeah…that guy eh?" Daisuke didn't respond. "Daisuke…? Yo, man, you there?" still nothing. "Daisukeeeeeee! Where are you! Answer me!" suddenly the relief he quickly attained, had detained. "Oh crap, where the hell…why isn't…he answering me?"

"Maybe, I can tell you."

Dark didn't move. He stood frozen in place, listening attentively to the dapper croon from behind him.

"Didn't you see? I was chanting too. I guess you were to full of yourself to realize, to notice, all thinking you could just rid of me."

"You…you sound like the kid."

"I may, but that doesn't make him _me."_

"You're right. He's different from you. How could I ever think that of you two?"

Krad smiled luminously, pleased to hear this unexpected response coming from his significant other.

"You are both determined, both blinded, both…_possessive_."

Krad took several steps, until he was a breath away from Dark.

"You're both after me."

"Wrong Dark. He isn't after you at all, not truly." Krad said, slipping his hand around Dark's waist.

"_I am though._"

"You're both oddly confused in your own right…but he isn't like you. You're…a _sadistic bastard_." Dark sliced through the skin on the already smarted arm around his waist with a feather, veering around on heel and threw his fist recklessly into the direction of his antithesis. He hoped the hit would draw blood. He didn't look, he didn't want to. In doing so, he failed to see the smoldering simper Krad gave watching his aimless attempt.

"You...missed."

For the first time in a while, Dark had turned to look at Krad. He was tall, only a bit taller then he. He noticed the grazes and cuts on several places on his body. He thrashed him well, even if he did get away. But as his gaze fell upon the huge gash on Krad's cheek, something hit Dark inwardly. He, at least then, couldn't tell why he felt the way he did at that moment. Blood was spilling from the wound and he stood there as if nothing in the world was bothering him whatsoever.

He stood a little weary, but managed to smile back at him. "No, no actually I didn't." 

Krad hadn't realized with throwing his fist, Dark had also thrown something else unknown to him. The blonde fiend stood in place, his own eyes a little disturbed. The repressed emotion on Dark's face, the expression that reflected his own in so many ways, himself, being the victim. What was going on?

A sharp, flying object came from behind and pierced through Krad's midsection. "You're so clever. Heh, I love that about you…Dark." Horror wrote itself on Dark's face as Krad released his hand from his stomach and watched as the blood drizzled down and soaked through his ripped classy garments. Krad choked a bit, but held steady.

Something tugged inside him, this time even stronger. There was a small thump as someone fell to knees, but it wasn't Krad. Dark pulled at his hair, his head, and gritted his teeth. Even Krad couldn't fathom this one.

The hard and confusing silence set down heavily on them. Krad stood strangely solemn, and in a moment, Dark lifted his head and looked into the eyes of a truly oppugnant force. _Why don't you disappear? I try so hard, push myself to rid me of you…I try, I try…am I trying?_ Krad looked back, not showing any resistance in tearing his own glance from his other either. _I'm designed only to eliminate you. How come it's taking me so long, so much__, to complete something that seems so simple? _

Dark's lips were the first to move. "You…why is it that I…can't destroy you?"

Krad didn't respond, hardly an expression masked his face.

Inefficacy etched Dark's brow. He spouted in whisper a few confused words and then simply, "Why…"

Several moments passed.

Time was at a stand still. Dark held his arms around his chest gripping his shoulders and he found it futile to allow his glance on Krad's figure to withdraw.

Time…

The awkward spell was cut short by the release of the metal doors that had closed them in and the tapping of several dozen feet coming their way.

Krad turned from Dark and spread his wings to retreat.

"Fate is our nemesis; it may not be the opposer one hates, but the unwritten societal code that keeps he from being the predator."

Like a hand released from one's throat, with Krad's departure he felt he could breathe again. Dark attempted the best he could to reform himself, in a split second grabbed the carved majestic and was on his way too.

Inside something was burning. He wanted to smother it with all his power.

Sometimes these things cannot be resolved without the understanding and justification of it's existence.

"_Fate is our nemesis; it may not be the opposer one hates, but the unwritten societal code that keeps he from being the predator."_

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where…Where am I?"

" It's Sunday afternoon, 8:30 PM…Rather, _was_ 8:30 PM. I'm not quite sure what time it exactly is now…"

Daisuke lifted his head painfully up off a soft material. He absently moved his hand over top of it and gripped it trying to justify what it was. When he looked, he found it to be a coat. It was too early for him to give into confusion just yet, and decided the best thing for a throbbing head was to better leave the unexplained, unexplained.

"Daisuke, you look pale." Two narrow, deep eyes filled Daisuke's view. He stumbled backward to get a more distant look at just what popped into his view.

"S-Satoshi-san!" He said bewildered.

"Um, yeah. You fell unconscious, so I laid you down there with my coat."

"Uh, t-thank you, very much." Now that he was all there, the confusion started to take hold of him.

"Where… W-where exactly are we? How did…."

Satoshi gestured for his silence and then said, "Take a look for yourself."

Daisuke gave him a flummoxed look and pivoted on his knees to have a view himself.

He looked right into a world so unknown to him. A castle was in full view of them, but it wasn't in what you would call a normal position; it floated in all it's large mass about, upside down. The sky was a strange shade of greenish-blue, whirlpools of strange patterns and colours diversified throughout the endless stretch. Daisuke only then realized the grass he was placed on was blue, the flowers in the fields ahead of him, green. Bird-like creatures flew through the sky, with bills like eagles and heads like cats. Wide powerful wings cut through the strong winds with great ease, and they called out in a singsong roar.

Satoshi stood behind Daisuke looking into the wonder himself, only, his expression did not include a dropped jaw and wide, bewildered red eyes. "Even I can't exactly fathom why we're here, to be honest with you." He said smoothly.

Daisuke backed up shaking about, and had backed right into Satoshi causing him to stumble to the ground.

He turned to Satoshi, whom was struggling to sit up, and gripped his over-shirt firmly.

"We have to go back...now."


End file.
